The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: There's been a rumor of a wolf that lingers in the forest by a small village. The locals and king have learned that it wants something. They have decided to sacrifice the prettiest girl every full moon in order to keep it away. When Amu is chosen to be a sacrifice instead of the princess, she learns that this rumor may not be true after all. Maybe the wolf is different. Amuto!


**~The Girl Who Cried Wolf~**

**~Chapter 1~**

Kim: Happy Halloween, everyone! Okay, I get it, NEW STORY AGAIN?! Oh my god, finish your other stories. I'm sorry, but this is Halloween related/ themed… so I HAVE TO DO IT. And it's a short first chapter, sorry!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. Happy Halloween! You don't own us, blah, blah, blah. Can we get on with the story?

Amu: Hey, don't be such a party pooper, Ikuto. We should celebrate!

Kim: Mhmm, go trick or treating or something. This Halloween, I have a new story for you all! It's even Halloween theme… sorta. Haha. Okay, no? Fine.

Ikuto: Oh, celebrate? I have _my own _way of celebrating.

Amu: Why'd I even say anything…

Kim: Hey, you're on your own. You put this on yourself.

Amu: Thanks for your help Kim.

Kim: Anyway, I was going to update a lot more yesterday since it was my **birthday, **but I was so busy I couldn't. Sorry!

…

_Oh my god. I need to keep running. _

Those words ran through her mind as she raced through the forest. Branches ripped at her clothes, slowing her down. The invisible roots on the forest grounds grabbed at her feet, trying to trip her. It was almost like fate was against her, and it wanted her to get caught by _it. _She could hear the snapping of twigs and cringed at how loud she was being in the silent night air. The dried leaves cracked as she stepped on them. An owl hooted somewhere, and a crow cawed. It was just like a scary movie.

Fear clouded her mind as she took in a ragged breath. She had been running for so long; she just wanted to stop. Her mind wouldn't let her because it was still rational. If she stopped, she would be dead. She had to outrun _it. _It was a life or death situation. Thankfully, the adrenaline had kicked in her veins and she had been able to leech off that energy. She tightened her cloak around her shoulders and sped through the forest even faster.

Up ahead, the bright moonlight shone brightly. It would be almost pretty if she could stop and gaze upon it. Right now, it was eerie and almost bone-chilling. She shivered even though she didn't seem cold. The night air was thick with mist, and the air was cool. Deep in her mind, she could feel the dull pain of slowly freezing, but she paid no attention to it. She could also feel her tired feet in their boots as she trudged through the muddy forest. Her boots didn't offer her much support, but you can't really choose what to wear when you're running for your life.

Up ahead, she could see a clearing. A feeling of relief flooded her as she slowed down slightly. It was there, right in front of her. Freedom was within reach; she could finally get away from that horrible creature. She felt herself smile wide, and her pace picked up again. Now, she was even louder, not that she cared. The twigs seemed to echo through the deathly silent forest.

That was clue number one. The forest was _deathly silent. _No owls hooted, no faint crows in the distant, not a single sound had been uttered. The only sound was her breathing and her boots thudding against the packed mud ground.

Clue number two was the fact that nothing had happened to her yet. She had not taken into consideration that the creature that was chasing her was faster and stronger than her. It could've easily taken her down if it wanted to. It would be a snap, fast and easy. She was too panicked to take anything into consideration.

As she reached the clearing, she breathed a sigh of relief. Here, she knew, it would be much safer. There was a house on the other side of the clearing, and she walked towards it slowly. She tried to catch her breath and she made her way over to the little cottage.

The little cottage was lit up brightly from inside. She could smell the smoke as it puffed its way out of the chimney. It looked for cheerful and she suddenly wanted to be a part of it. She could also smell the faint hint of baked goods, perhaps a pie. She walked towards it a little quicker. The smell of food mixed with the fragrant smell of the flowers and its night blooming companions. Right when she was about to sprint the last few feet to the house, she was stopped by a huge looming figure.

Her eyes slowly traveled upwards, landing on a furry face. Her eyes widened, and she grew scared. This was the creature she was running from. Its mouth was filled with sharp fangs and its eyes were cold and blood thirsty. She gulped, fear building up in her throat. She opened her mouth but couldn't get anything out. She closed it, then she opened it again. The creature stepped closer, and she stepped back again. It advanced; she backed off. This continued for a few seconds before it grew impatient of the little game. It lunged at the girl, a snarl ripping its way through its throat. It sounded loudly through the air. It growled as the girl tried to run away. It grabbed at the girl's cloak and pulled her back.

The girl screamed deafeningly.


End file.
